digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon All-Star Rumble
|designer= |engine= |version= |released=(NA:) November 11, 2014 (PAL:): November 14, 2014 |series=Rumble Arena |genre=Fighting |modes=1~4 Player(s) |ratings= |platforms= |media= |requirements= |input= }} Digimon All-Star Rumble is a Digimon fighting game developed by Prope for the and . It is a sequel to Digimon Rumble Arena 2. Plot After overcoming countless crises, the Digital World now exists peacefully once again. Although Digimon quarrel amongst themselves on occasion, the world as a whole is a peaceful place. The defenders of the Digital World, on the other hand, have grown bored and peace brings no satisfaction. A world without chaos has extinguished the driving force behind their existence—to digivolve. To pacify the growing unrest, a proposal was made: "Let us gather all Digimon who seek to digivolve and hold a tournament to crown the strongest of them all!" And so began, the "Digital Monster Evolution Tournament", a tournament of monumental proportions, sponsored by of the Four Great Dragons. In truth, however, the tournament is meant to determine the Hero of the Digital World, who Magnadramon tasks with restoring the sanity of one of the Digital World's legendary protectors who has been corrupted by a virus. Development In response to the growing support received by , a petition to convince Namco Bandai to localize Digimon World Re:Digitize and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth for western audiences, Namco Bandai released a trailer for Digimon All-Star Rumble on July 31.BANDAI NAMCO Games America Tumblr: "Attention Digi-fans! There are few fan bases as..." The game was being developed with the western audience in mind with the Digimon using their English dubbed names and attacks. Japan does not currently have a release date set. Characters The game features characters 12 playable base Digimon of the series from Digimon Adventure to Digimon Fusion, and a total of 32 forms after Digivolution. Agumon, Gabumon, Shoutmon, and Dorulumon are initially playable, while the rest are unlocked by defeating them during story mode. *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digifuse to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . *' ', who can digivolve to , and whose Super Form is . Maps There are 10 different maps: *'Digital Plains' is a wide open area with cliffs and foliage. The battle arena is relatively flat and extremely large, with no tricks or traps. In both story mode and battle mode, this area acts as a tutorial level. *'Proton Shrine' is a shrine on a lake at the very end of the Digital Plains. The battle arena is very tightly confined compared to other stages and features only one item location. *'Factory Town' is a large factory full of machinery. The story mode features conveyor belts that lure travelers into heavy presses which deal damage. In battle mode, the bottom half of the stage consists of two conveyor belts that led fighters into a pit, which will send the unfortunate victim to the top of the stage while stunned. A fan also periodically activates to push combatants toward the pit. *'Digital Station' is a train terminal at the end of Factory Town. The three levels of the stage are at height differences that require stairs and springs to clear. Every so often, a Locomon will cross the bottom of the screen, dealing damage to and stunning all it comes into contact with. *'Native Forest' is a heavily forested area. Story mode introduces invulnerable guardians that periodically shoot fireballs. In battle mode, the area is bisected by a river that needs a bridge to cross, while item spawn locations require the use of jumping flowers to reach. The flowers in turn need an attack to unfurl, allowing a savvy opponent to steal a fighter's efforts. *'King's Castle' is a dilapidated castle that contains a library said to hold the Digital World's history and secrets. The battle area is wide open but with an interesting quirk. There is a switch in the center that can be periodically activated to send damage spikes shooting up the outer rim, incidentally where the item locations are. *'Coela Beach' is a beautiful cliff location by the ocean. The battle arena is riddled with water geysers that will periodically activate and damage all who come into contact with it. *The Lava Pit is at the heart of an active volcano. In story mode, the area consists of floating platforms connected by pathways of light that spiral downward toward the center. In battle mode, the arena is large and relatively flat, but after a certain amount of time passes, lava fills the outer rim and deals constant damage to all who step inside. *'Tilly Valley' is a two-layered valley area. Combatants have a choice of a wide-open plains at the bottom or the relatively tight bridge near the top. *'Toy Town' is a children's wonderland of toys. The battle area is relatively large, but the only item spawn point is at the dead center of the stage. Gameplay There are 200 that can be collected and unlocked. There are offensive and defensive Digicards that can be activated at the end of combos, which throw the battle momentum with various effects such as explosions, shockwaves, or increased attributes. Players can equip two DigiCards, one offensive and one defensive that match their attribute, before battle. Cast English Packaging artwork File:Digimon All-Star Rumble (PS3) (NTSC-U).jpg|''Digimon All-Star Rumble'' (PS3) USA, 2014 File:Digimon All-Star Rumble (X360) (NTSC-U).jpg|''Digimon All-Star Rumble'' (X360) USA, 2014 Other notes Notes and references Category:Games Category:2014 Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games